The present invention relates to methods of manufacturing semiconductor structures, and particularly to methods of electrostatically chucking an insulator handle substrate, and structures for effecting the same.
Semiconductor interposers may be employed between a semiconductor chip and packaging substrate to provide redistribution of electrical nodes on the surface of the semiconductor chip. For example, a semiconductor chip having a non-standard pitch among Controlled Collapse Chip Connection (C4) pads may be attached to a packaging substrate having a standard pitch by placing a semiconductor interposer including a first set of C4 pads having the non-standard pitch on one side and a second set of C4 pads having the standard pitch on the other side.